Imaginary
by elementneko
Summary: Ino can't handle it when Sasuke leaves, so she creates him in her mind. When he finally comes back, she can't stand that he chooses Sakura over her so she makes a decision - one that will let him be with her forever.


Deep inside, Ino knew he was never coming back; but that didn't mean she had to accept it. It hurt too much to believe so she created her own world with him in it.

At first she knew it wasn't right and that she should let him go – but she couldn't. She couldn't let go of the one thing she truly loved. She had devoted herself to him so fully that she'd knew she'd die and waste away if she let him go. Suffering completely alone, who could handle that?

She knew she was strong, just not strong enough for that.

'But is anyone?" she thought.

'No, of course not,' a deep voice answered back.

A relaxed smile graced her pale lips and the platinum blond settled into her lovers arms.

"Of course not," she repeated aloud.

Her blue eyes closed and she could feel him kiss her neck. With a seductive purr Ino submerged herself deeper, letting him be with her.

"We could be like this forever, you know," she told him, caressing his cheek.

"But would you want to?" Her soft touch ceased, pausing for a moment before lightly going over his chest.

"I don't know," she whispered sadly. How could she not know? He was her whole world; she should want to be with him forever. She just wasn't sure if it was right.

"You don't know what?" a voice asked curiously.

Ino jumped at the surprising presence and her eyes quickly scanned for something she could use. Finding an apple on the counter, she conjured an explanation.

"I don't know if I want an apple, or a real meal."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow curiously, "I thought you had a date soon? For dinner?"

Ino smiled amorously and thought for a moment on it. "That's right! That you for reminding me – I should get ready." As she stood with an airy feeling about her, Sakura stared at her wondering who was bewitching the blond. It had been a while since she was out with anyone and it was strange for Ino to all of a sudden have someone she's so infatuated with.

Ino had dressed in her nicest black dress and wore her most expensive jewelry; the night was to be perfect – including her.

'Only the best for you, Sasuke.'

'Good; you are what I want, after all.'

Ino giggled shyly and blushed at the compliment. Sakura glanced up from her seat on the couch and arched an eyebrow, "Who's got you all giddy?"

Blue eyes rolled, "None of your business, Sakura."

Said friend pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "You never tell me anything!" Ino just rolled her eyes.

Purse in hand, Ino made her way across the room to get to the front door. Pausing to kiss the top of her friend's head, she smiled devilishly, "You'd think I was crazy."  
>And she left.<p>

Her heels clicked on the sidewalk when she walked and she smiled when she saw heads turn. Sasuke's arm was wrapped protectively around her waist and he growled at every man they passed.

'Don't be so jealous,' Ino giggled, 'they're _nothing_.'

He smirked, 'Damn right,' he whispered. He then spun her around and kissed her passionately, his hands roaming over her body to memorize it – a display to show everyone she was his.

Though to everyone else, Ino had only stopped walking to close her eyes with a smile. Just a while later, her eyes opened and she sighed breathlessly. Whether or not it was on purpose, or on accident, Ino had stopped near a bakery and if anyone saw her they would just assume she stopped to smell the pastries.

Ino arrived at the restaurant, Sasuke by her side, and she smiled sweetly asking for a private room. In her ear, she could hear a deep voice approving of her idea. "Just the two of us, " he tells her throatily. Ino suppressed a shy giggle as she was led into a candle-lit room.

"Will you be expecting anyone else, miss?" a young waitress asked Ino with a hinting smile. Ino risked a glanced to Sasuke, giving him a quick smile before turning back to the waitress.

"No," she shook her head, "this is it."

The young woman blinked in surprise and nodded, trying to be polite. "Alright, then. What would you like to drink?"

Ino pursed her lips and looked to the seat across from her. "Something diet and a water, please." The blond flashed the waitress a smile and watcvhed her smile back before turning her attention back to the menu. The waitress left to fetch the drinks and Ino glanced over her menu, blue eyes gleaming.

"Would you like to share, love?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"Oh, good," Ino smiled brightly.

The waitress was back with the drinks and a curious smile, "What's good?"

Ino fought to keep her smile up, "Oh, everything."

The waitress laughed and agreed. "So, have you decided?"

Ino nodded and pointed out what she'd like. When she left again Sasuke grumbled.

'Finally,' he said, rolling his eyes. Ino laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, be nice, Sasuke."

Sasuke sent her a smile and reached over the table to hold her slender hands. Blue eyes lit up and she blushed at the kind gesture. His thumbs lightly rubbed against her skin and Ino's blush darkened and she giggled shyly, "You're so sweet."

'Only for you.'

Ino closed her eyes serenely.

"Only for me," she whispered to herself.

Not long after that the waitress was back with the entrée, "I do hope you enjoy it," she told Ino, setting the plate in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sure I will, thank you."

The woman nodded and left again.

Ino ate in relative silence, the only thing breaking it was her occasional comment to Sasuke. When everything was done, Ino paid the check and stood, Sasuke going to her side and placing a hand on her lower back. She left the restaurant and marveled at the night sky.

Sucking in a deep breath, Ino beamed at Sasuke, "Isn't it wonderful? Look at all the stars!" She twirled around and Sasuke's eyes were glued to her. While she danced around without a care in the world, she knew that it wasn't real. She knew she was alone but she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge the fact. She liked thinking he was there with it, it was what made everything bearable and worth it. She finally got herself dressed nicely and out of the house and it was all because of him. He was too tired of seeing her so sad and alone. _She_ was too tired of it.

When she returned home, she immediately noticed there was no familiar pink head to bombard her with questions about the date. The blond blinked curiously but shrugged it off. Maybe she had some sort of date herself or something. Maybe she needed to check back at the hospital. Hopefully everything was all right.

'Why are you thinking of her?' Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear, slowly unzipping the back of her dress. Ino shivered and pressed her back into him, liking the touch. Slowly he slipped the dress off and turned her around. Only clad now in a black lace bra with matching panties, Ino blushed and her hands covered his shirt, undoing a button.

"No fair," she said softly, undoing the next buttons. Sasuke smirked and helped her with his belt. Their hands met at his zipper and Ino let her hand slip into his pants, fingering the band of his boxers. Onyx and saffire eyes locked and Ino dared her hand to go in further, feeling his stiffness. Anticipation flooded through her system and Sasuke mouth devoured hers, his hand moving to her back, unhooking the bra. Hands flew onto every crevice they could find, both wanting more.

Ino knew she wouldn't be able to explain what was going on if Sakura happened to come home soon, so she stumbled to her bedroom, locking the door just as Sasuke lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. Once again their eyes locked. Suddenly his mouth was upon hers ravenously. His hands smoothly and slowly went further down her body, pausing only a moment at her breasts before moving even further down. Ino let out a moan as she felt familiar hands rub her womanhood.

"S-Sasuke," she murmured breathlessly, tugging at her dark hair as she felt his hands working her easily. Sasuke didn't respond but instead licked at her neck before removing his hand and positioning himself. She left out a sharp gasp as they became one. His thrusts were steady only for a moment before becoming more rapid and needy. Ino arched her back and they spent the night loving each other, only stopping once she heard the front door open.

Ino never slept more peacefully.

* * *

><p>She hadn't been expecting this. Her heart was in her ears as Sakura told her why she was gone so late. Ino stared at her with wide eyes, breathing becoming increasingly difficult as the words left the pinkette's mouth.<p>

"W-what?" Ino stammered, stuggling to believe what she was hearing.

Sasuke only sighed tiredly, "Yeah, I know. I can't believe he's back, either. We were there all night, and actually we need you to interrogate you. I was going to have you go in last night, but I knew you hand't been out of the house in a while so I let you enjoy your night." Ino couldn't even force words out of your mouth.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned, "So I figure when you're all ready, then go. No hurry, though, I know how hard it was for you to get over it." Her words were soft and her eyes were kind, understanding of her friends pains and shock. None of them knew he would come back,a nd now that he was, she wasn't sure how Ino would respond. Ino nodded stifely, standing up from the couch shakily and headed to the bathroom.

On the whole walk there, Ino was trying to get herself to believe that he was actually back. "You left" she spoke softly, accusing.

'I know,' the familiar voice said back.

She arrived at the building he was being held in and held her breath as she walked in. Tsunade saw her an nodded before motioning for her to go through a door. A man led her to the room Sasuke was being held in and Ino mentally told her lover to stay away for now. He reluctantly agreed. She held her breath again as she made her way to where he was, only letting it out once she saw him. For a moment she feared her eyes would surely pop out of her head and she had trouble regaining her composure. She looked just as she pictured, but not nearly as loving. But then she saw it, that familiar warmth in his eyes and she calmed down, letting a small smile show.

As the interrogation went on, Ino found she loved hearing his voice echo in the room. It had been a while since it did that. It was a few hours but she collected all the information they needed and left, parting with her beloved with one last smile.

Sasuke was free to go a week later.

* * *

><p>Ino had yet to see her dark-eyes lover and was anxiously waiting for him and Sakura to return to their apartment. Her friend had gone to get him since he had been her old partner and she had been there to heal his wounds; she seemed to already have forgiven him. But that wasn't surprising, Sakura always had a soft spot for him. Ino forced down jealously, saying to herself that they were never more than teammates - friends at the most.<p>

But as the two walked through the door, Ino was severely horrified to see the two smiling at each other. The warmth she was familiar with was directed at her and her heart squeezed painfully in her chest.

"H-Hello, Sasuke," she greeted him shyly, getting up to go over and give him a hug. He looked from Sakura and nodded to her, his eyes a void of emotion as ever. Her arms wrapped around him and she could feel his stiffen in her embrace. He probably just wasn't used to public display of affaction, she told herself, he was probably only used to doing things in private. Her mind swirled with excuses and thoughts and knew he couldn't possible like Sakura. He had been with her last night, she told herself, not with _Sakura_.

It was dark by the time he decided to leave and Ino and Sakura sat each by his side on the couch, the pinkette being the first to rise.

"Well, goodbye, Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled brightly and a pink blush spread over her cheeks before bending down and placing a butterfly kiss on his cheek. Sasuke blinked at her but did not show any emotions, not even disgust. Ino blinked in surprise. When Sasuke left to go sleep, Sasuke and Ino both stood. She gave him an understanding smile.

"You're probably used to all my kisses," she told him with a light laugh.

He arched an eyebrow. "We've never kissed." Ino just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Sasuke, really?" She laughed again. "Last night was even more than that."

He had the decency to look confused, but it was just another slight movement on the eyebrow. Ino showed him to the door and caressed his face. He immediately took her hand and placed it by her side. "Enough," he told her sternly.

Ino pouted, "Fine, then." She reached up and gave him a deep kiss on the lips, her hands getting lost in his dark locked. Sasuke was immobile for a few seconds before coming to his senses and roughly pushing her away with, now, a disgusted look. He said nothing and just left. Ino looked after her lover with sad eyes, not knowing what was wrong. They were so close, and now... Her heart ached.

Closing and locking the door, Ino left and went to her own room, lying on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Why?" she asked herself miserably.

'Why what?' Sasuke asked back, lightly skimming over the skin on her arm with his hand.

Ino frowned and turned away from him. "You're back, I see."

Sasuke sighed, 'I'm sorry about earlier... I don't know why I acted like that.'

Ino turned around, hurt clear in her blue eyes. "It really hurt." Her blue eyes started to sting.

Sasuke frown and snuggled his head in her neck, 'I'm so sorry.' She nodded and let herself cry. Not long after sleep took her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ino woke up feeling strange. She had forgiven Sasuke when he asked for it, but just felt as though something was off, something she just couldn't place. It was shrugged off, but it hung like bat in the back of her mind.<p>

Ino could hardly stay in the apartment and walked around most of the early day, smelling nearly every flower she passed and smiling at the clear sky and bright sun. It was such a lovely day she almost couldn't believe it.

Having plucked a flower from a bush when she was walking, Ino held it to her nose and was smelling the sweet smell with a soft smile. How peaceful it was, even with something nagging in her mind. She turned a corner and confusion flitted over her face, settling only for a moment before becoming disbelief. There, right in front of her, was Sasuke and Sakura, holding hand and staring into each other eyes. Sasuke had the smallest of smiles on his face and was telling Sakura something that made her giggled and blush. Then the unspeakable happen - he leaned down a kissed her ever-so softly.

She couldn't believe the scene that unfolded in front of her and her heart crumbled to the bottom of her stomach. She forced her legs to move and soon she was sprinting back to the apartment, tears flooding her eyes. The door had just come into sight when the blond let out a sob and she collapsed to her knees when she entered and closed the door behind her.

"How could you!" She screamed to the empty apartment.

'I'm so sorry, please, it was all Sakura's fault!' A familiar deep voice hurridly explained, desprate to get her to understand.

"Do you love her more? Is that it? Am I just not good enough?" Ino's eyes were rivers and she burried her face in her hand, flinching when she felt arms around her.

'Please,' Sasuke begged, 'please believe me. I love you.'

Ino looked up at her, heartbreak clear in her eyes. "Then why would you do that?"

'Sakura... I don't know how she does it, she just... She takes over my mind. I want to be with you!'

But Ino wouldn't believe him. Sasuke took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

'Don't you want to be with me?'

Ino sniffed and nodded weakly, "Of course I do, you know that."

'Then be with me,' he told her, 'you can be, and there won't be Sakura. Please, be with me.'

Ino looked hesitant but she knew she couldn't live without him. And she couldn't live with with Sakura being with Sasuka, even if it was against his will. She nodded and he helped her to her feet. She walked to the bathroom. Throwing open the mirror, she took out sleeping pills and poured the bottle in her hand. She straed at the pills with doubt, and with fear.

'You can do it,' a deep voice whispered persuasively in her ear.

"What if I can't?" She whispered back, eyes glued to her hand.

'We will be together.' his voice was a smooth as silk and with one glance into those big, black eyes, she nodded, convinced.

She swallowed the pills in two mouthful, filling a small paper cup with water when it was too difficult.

"I love you," she told the air as she clumsily made her way to her room. She locked the door behind her and laid down, letting her eyes slip close.

_"I love you."_


End file.
